


It's High Midnight

by TheBuggu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adult Content, Jesse gets caught oopsies ;D, Kind of a pre-relationship thing I suppose, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Some adult language is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been less than a day since Overwatch gained a new member.</p>
<p>McCree is just too horny for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's High Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes forehead* This is my first McHanzo piece. I really really dig this pairing. ok. ok. D-don't look at me like that.

The day had been long and tiring for Jesse McCree and all he wanted was to enjoy was a nice, warm shower. The team had a long practice session and it ended on an exhausting note; everyone moaning and groaning tiredly and collapsing on the journey back to their bunks. It was also a busy day because a new member had shown up at the base. Genji's older brother: Hanzo Shimada. The same brother that had tried to murder him years ago--thus was responsible for Genji's new form. 

McCree didn't trust the strange man, didn't like how his disapproving stare silently judged them all after their introductions, didn't like how he had an arrogant air oozing out, and certainly didn't approve how trusting Genji was towards him. Sure, the cyborg might have sworn forgiveness, but why should McCree or any of the others follow suit? They were as close as any family, so it made sense they'd be protective of Genji.

His head rolled back as he stood under the warm spray of water in the public showers, abandoned at such a late hour. He propped himself up against the wall with his robotic arm and sighed in relief as a relaxing sensation washed over him. He remember how those dark brown eyes kept watch on each member of the team and the constant critique to their abilities. McCree wasn't sure how the hell Genji convinced his brother to join up with Overwatch, but it was something that couldn't be helped. They needed more members, it was very obvious, but it didn't change that Hanzo came off as an arrogant loner who seemed like he wanted to be somewhere--anywhere--else.

McCree swallowed as he thought the ragged face, how Hanzo's cheek bones were defined. How...muscular the man was. 

"Shit," Jesse muttered under breath and dragged his hand down his face. "Figures the hard ass gives me a hard one," he muttered as he shoved his head closer to the sprinkling water. His vision became slightly foggy as he imagined what it would be like to Hanzo's body underneath his, writhing in pleasure and hungrily whispering McCree's name.

He made a soft sigh, trying not to be so disturbed by how quickly he was lusting after the new member to their team.

Then...he tried to imagine what Hanzo looked like without any clothes on. Did Hanzo more tattoos hidden under his robes? Surely his clothes hid a well defined body as well. How would Hanzo look with his pony-tailed, tidied hair falling down in a messy affair? Was it short--possibly shoulder length? McCree was certain at the very least those dark brown eyes, almost like the color of whiskey, would scowl at him and send an imposing stare the entire time. So prideful; so...mysterious. McCree couldn't help but to imagine himself running his fingers along Hanzo's blue colored tattoo and admiring the details of the twin dragons intertwined on his arm.

Jesse's prosthetic hand curled into a metal fist as he leaned against the shower wall and glanced down at his already erect member. He dipped his shoulders back as he reached down and gave his penis a few testing strokes. It was already so late in the night and McCree was reaching the point of nodding off, but Hanzo's eyes haunted him. He wasn't sure if it was from the warm water from the shower, yet McCree's body was heated and the temperature kept creeping up. He bit back a new wave of arousal as a groan slipped free from his throat. 

"S-shit...Hnnn..." McCree's breathing was rough and excited as his hips gyrated back and forth. "Hanzo..."

Jesse imagined the said man's facial expressions softening momentarily before McCree focused his attention on playfully tugging Hanzo's robe free from his body. 

"The hell is wrong with me?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

Hanzo hadn't been at the base for more than a day, and yet, Jesse was already fantasizing about fucking a man he didn't know a single thing about. Funny how that worked.

It didn't take more than a few dedicated strokes after to make McCree tense up in anticipation and release himself amidst the shower water. Shortest time to date.

It felt relaxing. His body almost wanted to melt away in content, all just from imagining an impossible scenario of getting in bed with Hanzo Shimada. 

However, the calm did not last for long when Jesse McCree realized...he was not alone. He froze. He tried his darnedest to subtly glance over to the doorway from the corner of his eyes and a painful knot of embarrassment and humiliation bloomed in his gut. There in the doorway of the team's shower stood a very quiet Hanzo Shimada. His hair was hanging free from its usual tight bun and reached his mid-back. His chest was bare and exposed--not just his left breast--and a towel was wrapped tightly around his waist. 

That...was not the image McCree needed to see at the moment.

His thoughts raced feverishly. How long had Hanzo been standing there? 

How much did he see? What did he  _hear_?

"Um." Jesse's voice stumbled for words. His mouth was dry. His body felt as heavy as statue. "Didn't realize any of y'all is still up," he fumbled as an excuse.

How could any sane man react to being caught fondling their second revolver and still possess a modicum of his pride?

"I've learned to be more active at night," Hanzo replied with an even tone. However, Jesse didn't miss the way Hanzo's eyes drifted downwards for a split-second. 

McCree quickly tensed up as doubt and shyness flushed across his body. His hands immediately shielded himself from sight and he rushed towards his towel, which had been left in a far corner of the showers. "And I was just finishin' up anyway! All yer's!" his voice cracked as he scrambled away like a mad man, dressed in only a modest length towel.

 

* * *

 

Hanzo watched with narrowed eyes as McCree retreated. He couldn't bring himself to mention that he had witnessed most of the vulgar display and watched from the doorway as the other man had quietly called his name while touching himself. He knew he should have been disgusted and repulsed by such knowledge. But, on the other hand, a strange sensation stirred from Hanzo's core as he spotted McCree. And it grew almost unbearable as he watched.

" _That man will be trouble_ ," Hanzo muttered in his native tongue and glanced back to the doorway, lips scrunching up into a frown.

The first thing he did was the shut the door and make sure it was locked before he dared to step under the water.

Hanzo was definitely not thinking about how well-endowed Jesse McCree was either. Not. At. All.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You should go read better McHanzo fics. Like Hang the Fool, Tips For Expanding Your Business On An International Scale, or The Beast That Devours Itself


End file.
